Episode 8218/8219 (31st July 2018)
On the anniversary of his heavily pregnant wife's death, Graham breaks his seven years of sobriety which results in him having visions and flashbacks and culminates in him attacking Joe. Elsewhere, Samson learns Sam helped his mum die whilst a suspicious mole is found on Lydia's ankle Plot At Home Farm, Graham has a flashback to the day of his wife Cheryl's baby shower. Cheryl knew he was receiving calls from another woman. Graham is brought out of his thoughts when his phone rings and Joe walks into the kitchen. Graham can see Joe is hiding a bottle of whisky from him. Joe explains he's moving temptation although Graham reminds him he's been sober for seven years. Robert can't stop thinking about Rebecca. Sam is unsure how much to tell Samson about Alice's death. Lydia advises him to tells Samson everything but Sam is adamant Samson cannot know Alice put off treatment because she was pregnant with him. After Lydia leaves, Sam sits Samson down and tells his son how much his mum loved him before revealing he helped Alice die. Zak finds Lachlan in the café and orders him to get over to Granny Clegg's to visit Belle. Robert asks Aaron if he's sure about adopting Seb if it comes to it. Aaron assures Robert he wants to adopt Seb and be a good dad to the tot - the kind of dad he wishes he had. Aaron explains he's spent a while trying not to resent Seb but now he loves him as Seb is impossible not to love. The pair kiss but are soon interrupted by a rabble of family members who burst into their flat to throw them an impromptu engagement party. Sam tells Samson how Alice wanted to die in peace but Samson labels Sam and murderer and walks out. Graham recalls the crash that claimed the life of his pregnant wife. His thoughts are interrupted again when his phone rings. Graham answers the phone and tells the person on the other end that they should know not to call him on today then grabs the bottle of whisky that Joe accidentally left on the counter. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lachlan reads through Rebecca's memory book and pulls out the page that Rebecca references him telling her she caused the crash. Lydia sees Lachlan with the memory book and suggests Robert takes a look at the memory book to see if a fresh pair of eyes can see another clue as to Rebecca's whereabouts. As she's heading down to the engagement party to see if anyone has seen Samson, she takes the book with her. Graham sits in the living room downing the whisky when he sees a vision of his late wife. He tells Cheryl it should've been him who died - she and their baby deserved better. Lydia hands Robert the memory book. Frank is the only person in the pub. Megan appears and sits down next to him. Graham talks to the vision of Cheryl. Cheryl's vision reminds Graham he never loved her and ended up killing her. Graham protests he'll never forgive himself. Graham is brought out of his thoughts by Sam who's searching for Samson. Graham orders Sam to get out. Aaron finds Robert flicking through Rebecca's memory book. Robert can't understand why "I DID IT" is scrawled on nearly every page. Megan believes she and Frank's relationship is worth fighting for and tells him she made a mistake. Graham appears in the pub to drink himself further into oblivion. Robert asks Lachlan what Rebecca means by "I did it" so Lachlan lies Rebecca caused the crash that killed Chrissie and Lawrence. Lydia returns to Wishing Well Cottage to find Samson there. Lydia tries to make Samson see why Sam did what he did but Samson is adamant that Sam is a killer. Lydia follows Samson up the stairs but an upset Samson pushes her which causes Lydia to fall down the stairs. Victoria refuses to serve Graham anymore alcohol so Graham grabs the bottle of whisky from her hand. Frank orders Graham to give it back and grabs him but Graham pushes Frank to the ground and then presses a foot into Frank's chest. At that moment, Chas and Cain return to the pub so Graham decides to pick a fight Cain instead. Lachlan tells Robert and Aaron how Rebecca was hysterical so Chrissie turned around to tell her to shut up and that's when the crash occurred. Sam appears at the party looking for Samson when he receives a call from the hospital and rushes off. Lachlan explains Rebecca remembered she caused the crash during her hypnotherapy session and wrote it down as she didn't believe she deserved to forget. Cain orders Graham to get off Frank. He does when Megan asks him to. Graham is spoiling for a fight and brings up Sarah and Debbie to wind up Cain. A minor scuffle ensues and Graham grabs Chas by the wrist. Graham sees a vision of his late wife who tells him he was going to hurt another pregnant woman. Graham staggers away. Robert wonders why Rebecca didn't tell him that she caused the crash. Lachlan states Rebecca was scared he was going to take Seb away from her for which leaves Robert puzzled as to why Rebecca would then run off to Wales and leave Seb with him. Sam and Zak arrive at the hospital where Samson protests he didn't mean to hurt Lydia but she was saying it was okay for his dad to murder his mum. Zak tells Sam didn't murder Alice. Paddy admits to Chas that it's hard to be really happy for Aaron when they know what's coming with their baby. Chas believes that's exactly why they need to celebrate every chance they get. Cain pitches up at Home Farm looking for Graham. As he's not there, Joe decides to look for him. Whilst examining Lydia's ankle, the doctor notices suspicious looking mole and advises her to get her GP to look at it urgently. Lydia is devastated when the doctor mentions the mole may be cancerous. Graham is haunted by the vision of Cheryl who tells him he could've saved her and their unborn baby. Joe finds Graham in a state. Although Graham doesn't want Joe's help, Joe refuses to let Graham end up dead in a ditch because of his need to destroy himself. Joe states he didn't drag him out of the fire for this. Graham tells Joe he had no right to rescue him as he wanted to burn. Graham recalls how instead of helping his heavily pregnant wife, he called someone from a nearby phone box, more concerned about his career than his family. Whilst in the phone box, his car burst into flames. In the hospital waiting area, Zak tells Samson the circumstances surrounding Alice's death. Samson insist it's wasn't right although Zak states Sam had the courage to help Alice when no one else would. Lydia hobbles into the waiting room pretending everything is okay. Samson apologises and they decide to visit Alice's grave tomorrow instead. As Aaron and Robert say goodbye to their party guests, Lachlan goes through their drawers. After Lachlan leaves, Faith tells Liv how Lydia has arranged some respite care for Granny Clegg so Belle is taking Lachlan away from ten days as a late birthday present. Joe hates seeing Graham like this although Graham believes this is his punishment. Joe states Graham's punishment is knowing he killed his wife and child which causes Graham to punch Joe to the ground. When Joe stands back up, he suggests Graham's feelings aren't guilt for killing his heavily pregnant wife but rather guilt as he was relieved he wasn't stuck anymore. Graham punches Joe to the ground again and keeps on punching him. Robert asks a delighted Victoria to be his Best Woman. Aaron then approaches Liv and asks her to be his Best Woman. Liv agrees too. In the abandoned cottage, Rebecca is confused when she wakes to find chains around her waist. Things become clear when she finds her note on the cereal box about Lachlan trying to kill her. When Lachlan appears, he grabs the box from her and rips it up. Lachlan tells Rebecca he'll get her out of here as soon as he finds Seb's passport so Rebecca points Lachlan towards Victoria's document drawer. Lachlan takes some supplies out of his bag and informs Rebecca he'll be back in four days. Rebecca begs Lachlan not to leave her here again but Lachlan walks out. At Home Farm, a paralytic Graham continues to be haunted by visions of his dead wife. Meanwhile, Joe lays unconscious at the roadside following his brutal beating at the hands of Graham. Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Cheryl - Vanessa Earl *Doctor - Chris Anderson Locations *The Gunners Inn - Car park *Home Farm - Kitchen, living room and games room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area, ward and corridor *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes